ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork (Earth-68)
This is a version of Clockwork that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. 'Clockwork '''is a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Clockwork. Appearance Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Clock Man below. When used by Jane, Clockwork resembles a younger Clockwork, which has a smaller, rounder head and a smile on her face. She is wearing a pink and black shirt. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Clockwork. He can manipulate the time of anything. He can extend time shadows to freeze anything in time. He can also use dousing to find objects and living beings. Weaknesses Same as canon Clockwork. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Clockwork was accidentally unlocked by a spell. He has since become a valuable asset, able to freeze and manipulate time in several ways. By John * Time Walker (first appearance) (x2, first time accidental) * Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) * Consequences (x2) * It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) * The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * The Beginning of the End (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by clone 2) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special (x2) By Julie * Love (John Smith 10) (x2) By Gwen * Love (John Smith 10) By Alternate Future John * Time Heals (John Smith 10) * Things Change By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) Galactic Battle * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Out of Luck (unintenional transformation) * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Traitor * Rebellion Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Manipulation (x2) * Eon (episode) (by clone 2) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Fitting In By John * Hidden Leaf Village (flashback) * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (x2; second time goes Ultimate) * Round Six Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * Dactyl and the Hunter (by John and Dactyl) (goes Ultimate by John) Phantom Watch By John * Zombie World (first re-appearance) * Ghost of a Battle * Castle Maze * When Heroes Collide Part 1 By Albedo * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Live Life (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Lord of Time (goes Ultimate) * End of an Era Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Healing * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Traverse Town (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle * Timeless River * Castle of Dreams * Xehanort * Beauty and the Beast Omniverse * Return to Forever (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Highbreed Falling * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Trouble Helix (goes Ultimate) * Battle of the Heroes Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Clockwork that appears in the dimension of Kingdom Hearts. By Luxord * Timeless River * Mysterious Past (flashback) * Symphony of Sorcery Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Clockwork first appeared in ownership of Paradox. He eventually was captured by John. Summoned by Paradox * Codon Stream (JSXFF) Summoned by Halloween * Zombie Night Summoned by Chopper * Healing (JSXFF) By John * Sister Ray (goes Ultimate) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Clockwork's powers without transforming into it. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (x2) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Clockwork is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it is not directly used, it is used in fusion aliens. Clock Man (John 23: Megaman) Clock Man is the version of Clockwork that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His copper body is instead blue, being made out of the Mega Tech armor, which makes him much more durable than the original. The Omnitrix is still on the glass window. His left hand is the Mega Buster, and his eyes are light blue. He can fire a time ray from the Mega Buster, but uses most of his time powers by spinning the key on his head. Appearances * Dreams of an Absolution (x2) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) * Lightning Strikes Twice * Colonel Malfunction * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Ryder unlocks Clockwork when he transforms at the same time as Jane and Megaman, their Omnitrices synchronizing. Appearances * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) Ryder 10: Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Demons and Shadows (first re-appearance) * Battle of the Kraaho * Nightmare on Hedorium Street * Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Falling Through the Wormhole * Time Heals By 18 year old Ryder * Showdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Jane unlocks Clockwork when she transforms at the same time as Ryder and Megaman, their Omnitrices synchronizing. * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) * It's a Looney World Part 2 * My Name Is ... Dimension 30 This is the form of Clockwork used by Looney John. He has no set series. By Looney John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Clockwork is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Megaman, he is known as Clock Man. By John * Resonate Spirit (x2) (copper layer & key only) (arms only) * Omni Crew Origins: Eon By Megaman (as Clock Man) * Resonate Spirit By Ben * Resonate Spirit * Omni Crew Origins: Eon By Ryder * Resonate Spirit * Omni Crew Origins: Eon By Samurai * Resonate Spirit By Jane * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Clockwork (Ahmad 15) This is the version of Clockwork that is used by Ahmad. He only appears in crossover. By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Time Machine (Chris 10) Time Machine is the version of Clockwork that is used by Chris Otto. He only appears in crossovers. Ancient Times By Chris Otto (alternate dimension) * Raging Waters Trivia * Clockwork's ability to manipulate time shadows was inspired by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu from ''Naruto. See also * Ultimate Gymosis * Clockgrade * Clockwork Angel * ClockMan Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10